Never make Itachi shut up!
by kabutochan
Summary: Itachi have read Eragon, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame haven't. What will happen when Itachi suddenly starts to comment the movie? May contain spoilers if you haven't read the book or seen the movie which super-sucks! No flames please!


This plot hit me when I watched Eragon on the tv, and then I begun thinking about how much of a failure it is (the movie). Seriously, I read the book long time ago, and I thought that it was really good, and now I watch the movie (for second time though, I think I liked the movie first time, but I was smaller, stupider and I lacked brain then ^w^) and I'm sooo disapointed! And then it hit me! I should write fanfiction! Weee, so now I left before the movie has ended and *obviously* is writing...I'm gonna have fun with Itachi! Ok, that didn't come out right, but just read ,go on, you know you want to! Just skip my little rant! Wee, I'm gonna express my disappointment within Itachi! Weeeh, I'm Itachi! I just need wrinkels...Hmm... I have about half-wrinkels....I know, I can just stay up long enough to get them! And meanwhile I wait for my wrinkels to appear I can write this! Weee, I have a plot! I'm not sure you have noticed this, but I'm talking with the little voice in my head right now, how funny, she actually helps me out! Tnx Akie! :D

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Eragon! But If I did own, I would make Deidara live in my wardrobe...Please don't ask me why #^.^#

~x~x~x~

"Danna, danna! We're going to watch a movie, un. COME DOWN!" Deidara shouted up the stairs. Sasori looked up from his puppets.

"I'm not intrested, go ask Itachi"

Deidara stomped up the stairs and into his and Sasoris room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Danna, you sure you don't wanna see Eragon, un? At least the book have got good feedback"

"I said, I'm not intrested" he said and turned back to the puppet part he'd been working on.

"You have no say in this, just get down there or I'll have to do something drastic, un"

"Deidara, it's you who has no say in this, now leave me alone"

"If you won't get your ass down there I won't let you fuck me for a month...un" Deidara said and inspected his nails, looking for dirt to pick away. But of course, there were none. (Wee, Deidei has perfect nails!) Sasori frose for a moment, then he put the puppet part down and stood up.

"Brat, that's a cheap threat, even for you"

Deidara smirked. "But it seems to work, doesn't it?" Sasori sighed and walked down the stairs, followed by a grinning blonde. They sat down in the coach and waited for the movie to start as Itachi and Kisame carried in the chips, soda, dip and popcorn.

"Where's everyone else? The movie's gonna start soon" Kisame asked, watching Sasoris boredoom.

"I dunno, I think Leader and Konan are _busy_, Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission, and Zetsu is...Zetsu, un"

"Hn, then you knew"

"Wow, I didn't think you could say more than hn, Itachi. What a suprise, un"

"Hn"

Kisame looked at Itachi, then decided to tease him "Aww, come on Itachi, You can say more than that, I know you can. Hey, guys, do you wanna know when he talks the most? it's when I-"

He was cut off by Itachis hand on his mouth. (And Itachis glare of doom, don't forget it!) "One more word, and you're not gonna get anything in... A very, _very_ long time"

There was an awkward silence, and then the movie begun.

"He should not be blond, he was brunette in the book. And he looks like a fool, did they even retake scenes?" Itachi suddenly said. The others just stared at Itachi, he'd just said a whole sentence...To a movie! Deidara cuddled up to Sasoris arm and chewed at a handful popcorn. Sasori sighed, he didn't really like cuddling, but he let the blonde be. Kisame took a sip of his soda when Itachi burst out "That's not what happend!" Wich resulted in a wet and angry Itachi.

"What's wrong with you Kisame?!" Kisame mutterd an apolegy.

"Itachi... Why do you comment the movie, un?" Deidara asked, curious.

"Hn, because they obviously haven't read the book before making the movie. And Saphira doesn't look like that! She's more... Dragonly!"

Now even Sasori looked at Itachi. "Itachi, you're acting very out of character, are you sick of drunk or something?"

"No he isn't" Kisame said. "When he's sick, he-" Itachi glared at him. "I'd rathet not want you to tell them how I am when I'm sick, Kisame"

"Can we just watch the movie, and Itachi can shut _up_, and stop comment"

"Hn" And so they returned to the movie. But when it come to Arya, after theyd saved her, he just couldn't shut up!

"She's supposed to be unconcious until they get to the Varden! And she's up and _talking_! It's just sooo fail!"

"Itachi, _shut up!_ You can't just comment like that,un, its spoiling for us! We haven't read the book and are going to relay on the movie, so stop telling us thet didn't happen, or that's wrong, un"

"Itachi.." Kisame begun "Maybe you should go do something else. You're quite annoying" This caught Itachi off guard, and then he pressed out a small

"First you're complaining I'm too quiet, now you're complaining I'm too loud. How about you decide for one?"

It were silent for a few seconds, then Sasori said "Itachi, who said we didn't like you quiet?"

Itachi frowned at that. "Un, danna, you have to formulate your sentences better. Itachi, what he meant is that it's not anything wrong in being quiet, un. And we're glad that you've finally decided to talk. _But_, could you please shut up during the movie, un?" Itachi picked up a blanket and placed his legs in Kisames lap before be took the chips from the table and begun sulking.

"Hn"

Everyone mentally sighed and returned to the movie, but after a while they could hear Itachi mumble under his breath. They decided to ignore this. But in the end, when Arya is _supposed_ to crush Isidar Minirth (I think it's spelled like that) he shouted out loud "It's SO FUCKING FAIL! They don't even-"

"_Itachi!_" Everyone said in unison.

"Fine, fine" He said and stalked off. Itachi walked up to his room and got his "Eragon" book and walked down again. Then he poked Deidaras head. Deidara looked up in return and straight into Itachis eyes. Then he was stuck in Tsukuyomi.

"You have 72 hours to read Eragon, then you'll think back on the movie and tell me what a disappontment it is!"

_-72 hours later-_

Deidara fell down unconcious. Then he gave the same treatment to Sasori and Kisame. Which resulted in that when they woke up, Deidara tried to make an sculptur of Saphira in clay, Sasori tried to remain sane, and Kisame begged Itachi for mercy.

_"Ha, maybe they understand that even I couldn't shut up now...Hn"_

~x~x~x~

Just wow, the ending sucked... And I haven't stopped writing my other story, it's just that I can't write it without making it suck, so please be patient! And I just realised that I like doing my nails, so they're kinda perfect... Yay nails! xD Wow, I'm wierd... Maybe too much smell of nail polish, but... naaaah~


End file.
